doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon
:This article is for the character itself. :For the original manga, go to Doraemon (manga), for the anime series either go to '' :Doraemon (1973 anime) or Doraemon (1979 anime). For other uses, go to Doraemon (disambiguation).'' ---- __TOC__ Doraemon(born September 3, 2112) is the main, titular character of all Doraemon media (including in particular the original manga and the anime shows, video game and movies). Description and origins Doraemon (Blue Ball) is a blue robotic cat from the 22nd century, who weighs 129.3kg and measures at 129.3cm (4'3") tall. He is manufactured on September 3rd in the year 2112, bearing the code MS-903, at the Matsushiba Robot Factory. Doraemon (Blue Ball) is considered a substandard product because many of his robotic features (ie. radar whiskers and cat-calling be ll) malfunctioned after production. During his manufacture, he got struck by lightning and lost an important screw that is part of his brain, thus affecting his performance in both his studies and towards society. His favourite food is dorayaki, a Japanese treat consisting of two pancake-like patties wrapped around a filling of sweet red bean paste. According to a story arc in the spin-off manga series, "The Doraemons", Doraemon's original paint colour was yellow. He changed colour after getting his ears gnawed off by a robot mouse, which caused him to slip into depression on top of a tower, where he drank a potion labelled "sadness" and as he wept, the yellow color was washed off and his voice changed due to the potion. These events are what caused Doraemon to have such a huge fear of mice, despite the fact he's actually a robot cat and these events were also animated into a 2005 intro to the current anime series. Doraemon (Blue Ball) also has a fourth-dimensional pocket on his body from which he can acquire various colourful, awesome and futuristic gadgets, tools and playthings from a future department store, mostly each one he acquires in each story are to help out Nobita Nobi with anything he has trouble with in the story. He also has the tendency to panic during emergencies, characterized by him frantically trying to pull out a very much-needed tool from his pocket, only to produce a huge assortment of unrelated household items, which are quite irritating at times. Doraemon's favorite food is Dorayaki. He also like to eat a watermelon, a pudding, and various cakes. He gets angry when anyone tries to eat Dorayaki (he calls it as Dora cake) without offering him one. He gets angry when someone calls him a 'racoon'. Purpose in the "Doraemon" storyline In the original storyline to the manga, Doraemon is sent back from 22nd century to the present day to aid Nobita Nobi, a highly-unlucky forth-grader from Nerima in Tokyo, by his great-great-grandson Sewashi. He sent Doraemon to the present day to help out his great-great-grandfather so that Doraemon will help improve Nobita's circumstances so that his descendants, including Sewashi, could enjoy a better future. When Doraemon is "off-duty", his sister Dorami sometimes goes back in time from 2112 to the present day to visit Nobita. Dorami quarrel with Doraemon when Doraemon refuse to go to future for check up. This is needed for all future robots to ensure their health. Doraemon refuses to go as he is very worried about Nobita when he was away. In one such episode, Doraemon gave Nobita a doll which gives good advices to someone. Later in the episode, Doreamon sneezed hard, resulting one important screw of his body got lost. That would result a serious illness (or even expiry). Nobita promised Doraemon to find the screw, not listening to the doll who said that Nobita must do his homework instead. The doll later got stuck with Gian.At last going after a long risk nobita finds the screw. Photo 01fdgfdfhgfdggfh.png joy.png 4940_doraemon+movie+2010.jpg 53251.jpg 3625340126_002d458398_z.jpg doraemon11.jpg dora2rj3.jpg 2.jpg mirroruniversedoraemon.PNG|Mirror Universe Doraemon as "she" first appeared Images (1).jpg|Doraemon in armour doraemon-movie-2013.png|Doraemon Crying :-) doraemon_the_movie_nobita_and_the_island_of_miracles_animal_adventure_04.jpg|Doraemon angry Voice Actor and Actress Kōsei Tomita(episodes 1-13)→Masako Nozawa (1973) Nobuyo Ōyama (1979~March 2005) Wasabi Mizuta (April 2005~present) 10:05, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Trivia *Doraemon lack of clothing is lampshaded by Duck *In Japan, even after nearly 40 years of the character's first appearance in the original manga), he is now considered a cultural icon and was voted one of Time Asia magazine's 22 "Asian Heroes" on April 22nd, 2002. *Doraemon helped Nobita with his gadgets which most of the time, ended up being misused by Nobita or his *Has had 30 feature-length theatrical animated movies, each one released in Japanese cinemas annually each year (except in 2005), to his name. *Has had over 40 video games to his name. *Was voted one of Time Asia magazine's 22 "Asian Heroes" on April 22nd, 2002. *Has even been made "real" by Bandai through the Real Dream Doraemon Project (R.D.D.P.) as a remote control robot by the name of Doraemon the Robot (DTR-01B). *In March 2008, Japan's Foreign Ministry appointed Doraemon as the nation's first "anime ambassador."Ministry spokesman explained the novel decision as an attempt to help people in other countries to understand Japanese anime better and to deepen their interest in Japanese culture."The Foreign Ministry action confirms that Doraemon has come to be considered a Japanese cultural icon. *friends. Category:Characters Category: Major Characters Category:Robots Category:Robot Cats Category:Main Series Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:The Doraemons Characters Category:Dorabase Characters Category:Male